Legends:Reek
Os Reek eram criaturas de grande porte e de casca grossa, com chifres, quadrúpedes bovinos nativos de Ylesia. Subespécies podiam ser encontradas em Iridônia e Ithor. Eles também podiam ser encontradas em fazendas na Lua Codiana, Tatooine e Saleucami. Biologia e aparência Reeks eram herbívoros por natureza, mas muitas vezes eles eram alimentados com carne para exibições e/ou execuções. Isso transformou a sua pele curtida em um vermelho escuro e os fez muito mais agressivos. Reeks não poderiam sobreviver só comendo carne, para isso eles receberam a matéria da planta apenas o suficiente para mantê-los saudáveis. thumb|left|Um Reek em [[Legends:Geonosis|Geonosis.]] Este método foi usado pelo Geonosianos para seus Reeks de arena de execução. Um em particular estava prestes a matar o Jedi Anakin Skywalker, mas foi brevemente domado pelo mesmo com a ajuda da Força e mais tarde foi morto baleado na cabeça por Jango Fett. No entanto, outro Reek foi domesticado por General Grievous para servir como sua montaria depois que sua nave foi abatida e caiu no planeta Saleucami em 21 ABY. Todos os Reeks, incluindo subespécies, eram normalmente de cor marrom somente mudava em função da sua dieta. Reeks foram encontrados geralmente em rebanhos e residia nas pradarias cobertas de musgo de Ylesia. Eles eram muito protetor de seu território. Subespécies Reek eram comumente exportados para outros mundos, levando-os a adaptar-se e gerando-se subespécies. Reek Ithorianos Os Reek Ithorian, foram exportado para Ithor. Sua cor amarela da pele foi atribuída à sua dieta composta de flora amarela de árvores bafforr. Eles foram usados como animais de arado pelos Ithorianos e eram maiores e mais fortes do que aqueles encontrados em Ylesia. Seus chifres também foram menores por causa da falta de hostilidade entre eles. Machos e fêmeas foram separados para reduzir a competição e isolar os períodos de acasalamento. Os Reeks Ithorianos foram exterminados durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Reek Iridoniano thumb|left|200px|[[Legends:General Grievous|General Grievous montado em um Reek em Saleucami.]]Uma outra subespécie foi o Reek Iridôniano. Os Reeks atraíram a atenção dos Zabraks quando desenvolveram a viagem interestelar. Eles viram os Reeks como excelentes candidatos para montarias de guerra. Logo depois, eles foram exportados para Iridonia a ser criados. Em vez de dar-lhes uma dieta de carne, os Reeks Iridônianos receberam uma dieta natural que consistia de materiais vegetais, a fim de torna-los saudável o suficiente para a guerra. Isto deu-lhes uma pele resistente, cinza que ajudou a resistir a ataques com armas cortantes e contundentes durante a batalha. Seus chifres eram afiados e muito mais do que outras subespécies e também foram decorados com tatuagens que representavam o seu nome ou a família a que pertencia. Ao contrário dos Reeks Ithorianos, Reeks Iridônianos foram encorajados a lutar por companheiros. Com o avanço Zabrak, o uso de Reeks em guerra diminuiu. No entanto, montarias de guerra ainda era ensinado nas maiorias das escolas militares de Iridônia. Aparições *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones '' romance *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones '' romance júnior *''The Lesson'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' * * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' * *''Traitor'' *''Invincible'' *''Omen'' Categoria:Criaturas de Iridônia Categoria:Criaturas de Ithor Categoria:Criaturas de Kashyyyk Categoria:Criaturas de Tatooine Categoria:Criaturas de Ylesia Categoria:Criaturas domesticáveis Categoria:Ungulados